


Practical Inquiries

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I have no sketches of the sexual organs in a state of arousal—all my subjects are dead.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Inquiries

“Leonardo…” Ezio groans, running his hands through the honey-gold hair, arching his back. Leonardo has the hands of an artist and an engineer, but he is no less talented with his mouth. “ _Si_ , Leonardo, deeper…”

Instead of obeying, Leonardo pulls up, making Ezio moan at the loss of heat and friction. On his knees before him, Leonardo’s lips are pink and wet, cheeks flushed, thoroughly disheveled. Regardless, Ezio recognizes that look on his face

“Leonardo,” he groans, as he stands and makes his way to his work table, rummaging for something no doubt of the utmost importance.

“ _Aspetta_ , Ezio. I will just be a moment.”

Ezio sighs and lies back on the bed, wrapping a hand around himself. “This is why you bar the door, Leonardo. To prevent interruptions.”

“ _Si, si_.” Leonardo returns as quickly as he says he will, but with a pen and parchment. Ezio rolls his eyes as he sits on the edge of the bed and begins to sketch.

“What are you doing, Leonardo?”

“The state of tumescence is unusually acute.” He presses his lips together in concentration, hand flying over the page.

“What?”

“I have no sketches of the sexual organs in a state of arousal—all my subjects are dead. At the moment, you are very erect.”

Ezio groans. “You don’t have to tell me that. Can’t you hire models?”

“For something like this?” Leonardo laughs. “Hardly, Ezio. Besides, I don’t think I could find someone better formed than you are.” He glances up from his drawing, eyes taking in every inch of him, a heat and intent in his eyes that makes Ezio ache.

“So it’s flattery now?” He wraps a hand around his cock, stroking slowly.

Leonardo makes a noise in his throat, deep and low, hands slipping slightly on the parchment. “Almost…” He’s sketching faster now, less thorough than usual, and Ezio takes it as a great compliment that he can distract Leonardo da Vinci from his art. “Spread your legs, just a bit…”

Ezio chuckles, doing as he’s bid, reaching his arms up toward the ceiling in a luxurious stretch. It doesn’t even take a moment, before he hears Leonardo’s papers being pushed aside, the bed creaking as the painter climbs up beside him.

“What about your drawing?” Ezio says against his shoulder, sliding his hand up Leonardo’s back, feeling the way he trembles as their cocks brush. “What about scientific inquiry?”

“ _Silenzio_.” Leonardo twines his fingers in his hair. “There will be plenty of time for that later. Besides…” He grins as he slides back down. “Practical inquiries are so much more interesting.”


End file.
